


Mew Mew Incident

by Tatzebea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, silly things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatzebea/pseuds/Tatzebea
Summary: 'It's neither kissy, nor cutie! It's trash'





	

Today was Mettaton’s check up. He didn’t felt like needing it but he went to Alphys anyway. The robot really wanted to make up his neglecting by visiting and talking to her more often.

When he arrived no one was there. So he just looked around. Still as chaotic as it was in the Underground. The robot’s gaze ended on the lizard’s Mew Mew figurine. He lifted it up to look closer at it. “Hmm she still has this stupid thing” It was fairly old and already pretty battered. He didn’t liked this anime. To him it was weird and the plot stupid.

Suddenly a loud banging sound was to hear which startled the robot. Unfortunately due to his sudden movement he accidentally broke the figurine in half.  
Mettaton looked at the now broken figurine and then in the direction the sound came from.

After the slight shock subsided he realized what he had done and his eye widen.  
His panic increased by hearing small patter sounds. Feet.

Not knowing where to put it he hid the broken figurine behind himself. Just this moment Alphys came in sight and she smiled at him. “Ah! You are early! I- I am sorry that you had to wait, heh heh” The answer she got was a shook with his head, making his hair sway. “Ehehehe……. It’s okay, dear!……” Alphys tilted her head. He acted very weird. More so than usual. She reached one clawed hand out to him. “A- are you okay? Did something broke?” This made the robot flinch. Unintentional he took a step back. “Ahaha! Oh, Alphys! Of course I didn’t broke anything” he softly added ‘on me’. It was barely audible and Alphys couldn’t make the last words out. She shook it of. Before she could say anything more, the robot interrupted her. “Oh~~ Look at the time! I really have to go now! Toddles” And with that, he ran of and left a confused Alphys behind.

Not knowing what to do, he run to his burger restaurant. Of course this stressed the one employee of said place. But luckily for both monster there weren’t any customers present.  
Whereas the star looked at the broken figurine, the cat monster looked at his boss, nervously cleaning the counter. Unfortunately the only place left he needed to clean was exactly where his boss just sat. “Uhhhhh……. you okay boss?” Said boss looked up to the cat. “No! I broke Alphys stupid figurine! She will hate me!” The employee gulped. His boss sounded whiny and that was not a good thing. Good, to him, his boss was never a good thing in general. He really just wanted to clean the rest and go home, it was closing time after all. “Ummm boss? I…… ummm can you…..” He stopped at his boss whining. The star looked closely at his employee. “Dear, tell me! What should I do?” The expecting look made the other nervous. “I…. I dunno boss! Glue it?” That was the only thing he could think of right now. The robot looked at him for a little while but then stood up and left without a single word, much to the cat’s relieve.

The robot tried to glue the figurine, but all it did was making his gloved fingers gluey. The figurine didn’t stayed glued unfortunately. This made the robot whine again. Now he sat on one of the tables for customers. A few monsters where present this time but they didn’t felt like bothering the poor, distressed star. All but one.

“hey! what got your wires all tangled?” Mettaton looked up to see a small skeleton. He closed his eye and sighed. “I broke Alphys figurine” He showed the other the gluey and broken figurine. Sans sat down across from the star and looked at the object. “well, you’re screwed, heh heh!” He earned a grown. This surprised the skeleton since the robot tended to like his puns. “that really gets to you, hm?” Mettaton nodded softly. The glue on his fingers make them look like felt. “Can you help me?” His voice was so soft. Sans petted the robot’s head. “ya now, you should tell her!” Mettaton peeked up. “What?” “yeah! i’m sure you didn’t do it on purpose, so you should just explain it! alphys will forgive you!” Sans cleaned the figurine off and gave it back to Mettaton. The robot looked at the broken figurine and then up to talk again, but Sans was already gone.

 

  
Alphys was looking for her figurine. She was sure that she put it on her desk, but it wasn’t there. After a while she heard a soft knock. The lizard petted her lab coat and opened the door.  
Surprisingly she was greeted with the robot. She briefly wondered why he didn’t opened the door since he had a key. “Oh? M- Mettaton! Is something?” He nodded and stepped in her home. “I…. I have something to say!” She noted that he looked rather shaky. “What’s wrong? Did something broke after all?” Her voice had a slight panic in it. Her friend’s face was looking at the lizard with a guilty expression. “Yes” This made her even more panicked. But before she could react he continued. “But it’s not me that is broken” He hold out his hands and revealed the broken Mew Mew figurine. Now Alphys realized why she couldn’t find it. 

She looked up at her friend. “I… I am sorry! I didn’t meant to break it! I was just looking at it and I got startled and then….. I tried to repair it but the glue only made my gloves felty!” He gave her the figurine. She looked at it and then at her friend. Putting the figurine on her desk, she then stretched her arms out. He accepted her hug offering and mumbled ‘sorry’ again. The smaller one petted his hair. “It’s okay! I am just glad you told me the truth” “You are not angry?” The robot’s voice was soft. She only shook her head.  
Eventually both let go and Alphys looked at the glued gloves. “We should get your gloves fixed! Also you still need your check up, hihi” This also made the robot giggle and she leaded him to her lab.


End file.
